


阿拉伯语情话梗 (原作者：Ruen)

by FIR_button



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIR_button/pseuds/FIR_button
Summary: 匿名用户提问：(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ嗨，要是你还接受点梗的话，这个怎么样：JayDami，达米安表现得好像是他在用阿拉伯语侮辱杰森，但实际上他是在补充（应该是赞美，大家的拼字水平XD）杰森，只是他不知道杰森懂阿拉伯语。迟了一些不好意思啦。这个超可爱，谢谢你匿名姑娘=3=
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 30





	阿拉伯语情话梗 (原作者：Ruen)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/732210) by Ruen. 



> 很多年前的一个无授权翻译，所有的浪漫属于原作者，所有的狗屁不通属于我。原文：https://ruensroad.tumblr.com/post/124137828100/hi-if-youre-taking-requests-how-about-jaydami

这始于一次巡逻，小红鸟带着他那股鲁莽的，少年人的优雅闯进一场正在进行的军火交易当中，红头罩和红罗宾从侧面突袭。子弹和咒骂在空中乱飞，尘埃落定时所有坏蛋要么失去了意识，要么被塞上嘴，成堆绑在地板中间。

杰森大笑着，鲜血淋漓，欢呼又喊叫，他拽住提姆的披风把他从最近的一扇破窗户里拉出来。达米安已经在旁边的屋顶上了，甩掉他半融化的多米诺面具，嘴里吐出一串阿拉伯语的咒骂。

这让杰森又爆发出一阵笑声，他帮着提姆在一个更安静的角落里安顿下来，好让他知会迪克一声，让他们知道他们几个还没死。然后他加入屋顶边缘的达米安，看警察冲进来搜刮他们的战利品。

“Well，事情进展得比我想的要好。”杰森窃笑着帮达米安撕下被毁掉的面具。达米安凝视着他，双眼如月光一般明亮，以一种融合了恼怒和兴奋的架势揪住他的夹克，然后几乎冲他怒吼了一句什么

“Yah amar！”达米安厉声说，他忍住微笑好给杰森一个责备的表情。这是布鲁斯教给他来对付红头罩和他那一套勇敢式愚蠢的，非常有用。虽然，不管怎么说，这完全是这孩子自己的主意。

不过杰森没说出来，只是因为那句话眨了眨眼，那听起来好像是在骂人似的，一句侮辱性的诋毁。达米安说那句话的方式让杰森一瞬间以为他在脑内翻译错了。

“Yah amar！”他又对杰森低吼，带着不合年龄的幼稚。然后他背过身去回应布鲁斯的呼叫，留给杰森的充分时间，在假装关心下面的警察在干嘛的时候细细琢磨这句话。

Yahamar. **似月亮一般。美丽的** ，要是他知道俚语用法的话。说得像句粗口一样。

很显然小鬼不知道他懂阿拉伯语。这个发现几乎和达米安会用 **美丽** 形容他——或者任何有关他的事物——这个想法一样令人惊讶。

杰森判断那不过是一时头脑发热的产物——小鬼大概没什么别的好说了，他那时候反正也在憋笑，个别情况而已。

直到那再次发生。

他正在垫子上训练，而达米安在竭尽全力绊倒他，他们的棍子随着每一次结实的击打而震动，随着他们围着彼此起舞的脚步而呼呼作响。就像他跟这孩子对练的时候总是有的那样，杰森的血液彻底地随着每一个格挡或躲闪而鸣响。达米安很有侵略性，但敏捷又机灵，几乎没有留给杰森喘息的空间就又一次发起进攻。

“看着你的脚下，漂亮小鸟。”他警告一声，紧着用棍子尾端猛扫向那孩子的脚踝。达米安从容地闪开了，但由于起动姿势不好，他蹒跚着落地。挡开下一击的时候他的脸上换上了一副怒容。

他用一种让杰森几乎觉得可爱的方式，嘟囔着一种普通话和阿拉伯语的奇怪混合。这就是他通常的行动方式，他们对打，而杰森证明他自己配得上跟蝙蝠之子一较高下，达米安会先侮辱，再怒骂，然后嘟囔，全是用不同的语言。

让达米安退化到说母语对杰森来说是一件值得骄傲的事，他给赌注加码，献上小屁孩儿一直在寻找的那种挑战。那双眼睛几乎是立刻就在节奏加快的时候锐利起来，棍子划过空气的声音是唯一伴奏的乐曲，除了达米安快节奏的含糊咕哝之外。

没过多久杰森的手就开始发抖了——毕竟他还在休假，上一个任务之后的某种恢复期，而且他也不再像以前那样年轻又有恢复力了。达米安轻松地抓住这个优势，杰森只撑到躲过了一个向腹部的攻击，然后达米安勾住他的脚踝，让他平摊在地，他的混子在地上哗啦作响。

达米安被胜利所染红，猛喘着气，汗水在他深色的皮肤上闪光。他终于出落成大人了，杰森突然注意到，古怪地，就在他们凝视彼此的时候。终于脱离那个笨拙的，瘦长的青少年阶段。他现在十九岁了，他再也不是那个在这个训练场上发脾气的小屁孩了。

倒也不是说他很成熟，他得意地笑起来的那个样子，牙齿全露出来，还大声地用中文赞扬失败者杰森。

杰森只是笑笑，他永远不会对此感到厌烦，看着那孩子表现出与年龄相当的样子。然后他感激地接受了达米安伸出的手，站直之后轻捏了他一下。

但达米安在放手的时候犹豫了，也许是感受到了杰森指尖的颤动——神经在他关节里作响的方式给手腕送去一阵疼痛。他皱起眉毛，脸上展现出另一种无法解读的，奇异的忧虑，也许，也可能是困惑。

“打得不错。”杰森告诉他，因为疼痛不是什么新鲜事。早在他认识达米安之前他就学会忍受疼痛了。

达米安只是点点头，然后放开了他，看起来几乎是迷失的。不开心？绝对的，尽管杰森想不出原因。

直到他转身捡起武器的时候，听见达米安低喃，“Ashourou belfarahi maak，”杰森抓住棍子的时候顿住了，接着瞪大眼睛转身面向他。但达米安已经走开了，一边手里抓着一条毛巾一边从水瓶里喝水，叫着阿尔弗雷的名字德消失在楼梯间里。

**跟你在一起很开心** ，这句话与那个全然忧虑的表情一同在杰森的脑子里回响，他惊愕地站在那儿，瞪着达米安曾经站的那个地方。 

Well，该死。

事情没有这样结束。突然之间杰森注意到哪儿都是这个，小小的甜言蜜语，在通讯线路中被伪装成辱骂，或是厚颜无耻地在一场争吵中被喊出来，要么藏在两人在图书馆独处，共享同一本书时的低语中。在他离开去执行任务时的几句提示，在他千疮百孔地带着笑容回家时咆哮出口的夸奖。总是听起来像一回事，实际上意义完全相反。

当杰森在一段格外长的旅途之中确认他的近况的时候，达米安电话里轻声问：“Hal tashtaaqo lii?”，杰森不知道该怎么在避免年轻人知晓他的秘密的情况下回应。

达米安紧接着跟上一句同样安静的：“Kolla yawmashtaaqo laki aktar,”还有一句低吼出的，“Abadan laatansynii!”。杰森几乎希望他回答了，因为达米安从不是一个会表露自己内心的人，而这实在见鬼得太过了。

“回头见。”杰森最后决定说，这跟达米安所说的比起来实在太过苍白，然后他挂了电话，那些话语在他的每一次呼吸中起伏。

**你想我吗？每一天我都比前一天更加想念你。** 这让杰森内里的什么东西蹒跚着跌倒，屏住呼吸，缩成一团，等待那个关键时刻的到来，他感觉疲惫而刺痛，甚至有些无望，就像他被抛弃了一样。

**永远也别忘记我。**

好像那是一件容易事似的。

杰森带着新的伤痕和弹孔回家了，比预期的晚了一个多月。全家人紧张地在他周围忙里忙外，但是他一坐下，是达米安坐在了他旁边，拽过药箱，激烈地低声骂他。

“抱歉，”这是杰森唯一想的到的，他完全迷失于一大串砸向他的词句。 **你吓到我了。你去哪儿了？为什么我要在乎？**

但最终几乎让他缴械投降的是那句“Hayet albi enta,”。杰森看向他，达米安深深地蹙眉，那是一个绝妙的备忘录，提醒他达米安不知道他懂这些话，提醒他那听起来大概更像 **你他妈个白痴** ，而不是事实上的， **你是我的生命之源** 。

杰森知道他们陷得太深了，因为他停止了呼吸，不得不回敬几句辱骂好在达米安开始怀疑前掩饰住。这就其本身的层面来说挺不错的，因为争吵是他们的共同基础，是熟悉的，他能应付得来的东西。

比他内脏里恼人的颤动的感觉好多了，不管怎么说。

但当然，想要忽视它的时候它反而更成为一个问题。达米安之前所抱持的不管什么样的犹豫都忽然消失了，杰森发现他正被——追求？求爱？用甜言蜜语威胁？他不太确定，但事情就那么发生着，但他实在找不到勇气来让达米安停下。

杰森第一次从达米安那儿偷了一个吻的时候，达米安正将一个毒贩绳之以法，杰森惊恐又明了地发现，他对此乐意之极，就算只是为了他由此赢得的那个美好的，无忧无虑的笑容。

虽然被推到墙上，亲吻到险些溺死在胜利的兴奋中也挺他妈不错的。

不过那些甜蜜的辱骂没有停止，这让杰森有点异常的兴奋。他耐心地等待那个吓达米安一跳，让他脱离他虚假的安全感的机会。

几个月过去了，他们逐渐变成了“我们”，那个晚上年轻男人摆动胯部冲撞进他体内的时候他在达米安的手掌下喘息，强烈的愉悦感冲刷过他身体里的每一个细胞。杰森成了一团糟，笑着，骂着，赞美着。达米安的眼睛那么深沉晦暗，话语里浸透了欲望。

快感在逐渐累积，把他们推向边缘，要是杰森说了算的话，他们会一起高潮。他抓住达米安的头发轻轻拉扯，达米安因此在他耳畔颤抖地呼吸，全身颤动。

“Yah habibi,”他呻吟，咒骂，赞美，在他们一同坠入快感的遗忘之境的时候把这句话咬进他的脖颈。

在这之后，他们交缠着躺在一起度过余韵，达米安的头枕在他的心脏上方，杰森微笑起来，亲吻他的头发，等待那个完美的时机。

“Yah habibi,”达米安又一次说，慵懒的指尖把这句话在他的皮肤上描摹，就在那里， **亲爱的** ，堵在他的喉咙里，让他在抬起达米安的下巴，亲吻他的时候用力地吞咽。

“Habib albi,”他抵着达米安的嘴唇低喃道，有那么灿烂光辉的一刻，达米安只是单纯地沉浸在着完美的狂喜当中。Habib albi. **我的心上人** 。

然后达米安醒悟过来，他的眼睛滑稽地睁大了，他的脸庞染上红晕，火烧云一路燃到胸口，而杰森一点也不心疼他，在听了这么久之后一点儿也不。不管怎么说，他早料到这个了。

“是啊，我会说阿拉伯语，相当流利。”杰森窃笑着说，这只加深了达米安脸上的惊恐，“在你出现之前我就会说了。”

达米安呻吟一声，把烧得通红的脸埋进杰森的胸膛，杰森大笑起来，一连串脏话贴着他的皮肤隆隆作响。

不过这回，那些真的是骂人的话。

FIN


End file.
